Can’t hate you
by CheeseNuggets
Summary: Freds In a coma. When he wakes up, things start changing. He finds himself getting close to one perticular bookworm NOT CONTINUING
1. Chapter 1

It had been 3 weeks since the war. Harry had done it. He had finally killed the Dark Lord. Voldemort was no longer a worry. Still the Weasley's weren't they're usual happy selves.

They usually went as a family every week to st mungos to see how Fred was doing. He was in a deep coma, the doctors said he might not even wake up. Fred fortunately was saved just in time by Hermione Granger.

She was able to push Fred out of the way but still a bit of the rubble hit his head hard. Thankfully Hermione knew some healing spells and cleaned the blood. He was just knocked out. Sleeping they liked to think.

Fred being in a coma was a depressing thing for Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. Especially George. No one could tell how much it hurt him to know his twin brother, his partner in crime, his other half may never wake up.

Still, Hermione tried to cheer everybody up. Ginny and Harry tried to help but it just wasn't working. No one wanted to talk, no one wanted to play, eat, all everybody wanted to do was either visit Fred or sulk around the house.

Hermione was of course upset because of Fred being in a coma, but she didn't want to show it. Someone needed to be strong. She was now the one who looked after Harry and the Weasley's.

She would usually hangout by the lake. She would sit up against the tree and read. Many nights she had made camp there when the depression of the Weasley's got to much.

Even Mrs Weasley wasn't her usual self. She didn't cook, clean the house, she didn't shout at her children when they did something wrong. Just the other week Ron had 'accidentally' smashed her favourite flower pot. Everyone expected to see her shout. All she did was repair it and went upstairs.

Today they were at St Mungos. They were all crowded around Fred. "Do you think he's in pain?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I don't think so. I bet he's dreaming peacefully."

Ginny turned and gave a sad smile to her bestfriend. She hugged Hermione which Hermione returned.

Everyone was starting to leave. "You coming Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione was still in her spot staring at Fred. "I'll be out in a minute." Harry nodded and closed the door.

She walked and sat in the chair next to Fred. "Hey Fred. I hope you can hear me. I read that even though your in a coma you can hear what's happening around you. Anyway, please wake up soon. Your family needs you. George needs you. He isn't himself without you. Heck I need you. You and George make everyone laugh, but if your not there I'm afraid everyone will forget how." She took his hand in hers. She squeezed it. A tear fell down her cheek and dropped on his limp hands.

She was about to pull away when she felt something on her hand. Fred's fingers were twitching.

"Mi..."

Hermione looked up at his face. His lips were twitching. But what was he saying. What is Mi?

"Mi...Mione..." Fred said again.

"Fred!?" Hermione was tanking now her head over his. She completely forgot that she was still holding his hand. "Fred, can you hear me?"

He slowly nodded. "Harry!" She shouted.

No one came.

"Harry!!!"

Still no one came.

"HARRY! GUYS! FREDS WAKING UP!" As she shouted this George barged through the doors and went to the other side of his twin.

He was followed by the rest of the Weasley's and Harry.

"Freddie. Freddie can you hear me? Are you there?"

Fred nodded. George instantly grinned. "Wake up. Wake up Freddie. Please."

Hermione watched George talking to his twin. She looked down at Fred who looked as though he was ready to wake up.

Fred opened his eyes. He sat up so fast and was breathing heavily. Hermione let out a happy gasp.

"Fred!" Hermione said excitedly. He turned to look at her and smiled. He then looked at his twin. He grabbed his twin with one arm and pulled him in for a big hug, his other still occupied in Hermiones hand.

Mrs Weasley started crying happy tears, so did Ginny and Hermione.

"What happened?" Fred asked. He was sitting against his bed now it the bag was pushed up.

"You were almost squashed by a wall." Bill said. "Hermione here pushed you but still some of the rubble hit your head. She stopped it bleeding but you fell into a coma."

"Thanks 'Mione." Fred said grinning at her. She smiled back at him.

"Is anyone going to notice it or shall I point it out?" Ron said. Everyone have him a confused look.

Ron just pointed to Fred's hand. His hand which had Hermiones in it. Fred and Hermione looked at it and then at eachother. They pulled away and they both blushed. Ginny laughed and Harry snorted.

Hermione glared at them. This only made them laugh harder. Even Mrs Weasley was laughing Hermione couldn't help but join in. It had been a long time since any of them had laughed.

They all started laughing. They must've been loud because soon after 3 healers came rushing in. They said that they all needed to leave so they could check Fred.

After they finished they told everyone he was to go home tomorrow. They all nodded and went back to the burrow.

As they got to the living Hermione was first to speak.

"Why not throw a welcome home party for Fred? I mean we haven't celebrated since before the war. We won and haven't had a single celebration."

"That's a great idea Hermione! Except now you've said it out loud mums going to crazy and we all might not be alive to see it." Charlie said. Mrs Weasley shout dagger eyes at him. Everyone started laughing including Mrs Weasley.

"Oh shush. It's a great idea dear. We could start getting ready today so it's ready for tomorrow. But first we should eat some lunch." Everyone agreed with Mrs Weasley and went to the kitchen. Everything was back to normal. Well almost normal. Yes everyone was happy and no one was sulking. But Fred still wasn't there. He would be tomorrow and that was a good thought for Hermione.

**AN: Thanks for reading this Fanfic! I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I swear the second chapter might come out in a few hours. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It's 6pm! Who's going to pick up Fred!?" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

The only ones at home right now was Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Bill and Ron. The others were out getting drinks. Hermione stood up after no one volunteered.

"I will Mrs Weasley!" She called back.

"Thank you dear."

And like that Hermione apparated to st mungos. She went to the receptionist. "I'm here to pick up Mr Fred Weasley."

"Mr. Weasley is in the room he usually is in, in ward 4 like always." The receptionist replied. Hermione gave her a sweet smile and went to Fred's room. She knocked and heard him say come in.

"Hey. I'm here to take you to the burrow." She said as she closed the door. Fred was in a t shirt and jeans. He put on his jacket and picked up his bags.

"Let's go!" He seemed very excited.

"Wait! We have to go to the lake first!" Hermione said. She didn't want him going straight to the burrow because everyone was still doing the finishing touches. Friends and family were to arrive as well.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"I left my...my book there! Yeah. It's an important book! So important. I need to get it"

Fred gave her a suspicious look but bought it. "Ok."

They apparated to the lake. Hermione was lucky because she indeed had left one of her books there. It was 'Hogwarts: A history' . She picked it up. And started to walk back to the burrow.

Fred quickly grabbed her wrist before she could leave. She turned and gave him a confused look. "I just wanted to say thanks. For saving me and did you mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said before I woke up. That you need me?"

"Uhhh..." She has complete forgot about what she said. And he heard!? "Umm yeah..."

He let go and put his hands out in surrender. "Woah! I was just joking!"

Hermione eyes widened at that. It was a joke! Shoot. "Hahaha! Yeah! I knew that! That's why I said it! As a joke!"

Fred laughed. This made Hermione relax a little bit. "C'mon. Let's go. I'm starving"

He started for the burrow. Hermione followed him.

As soon as they got in Fred noticed the lights were all off and it was too quiet. "Mione, I think my parents and siblings are dead"

"What? Why?" Hermione asked Fred.

"This is way too dark and quiet to be the home of 9 Weasley's!"

"Oh shush. Come on let's just go to the living room." She went to the living room to find it deserted.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Woah Granger didn't think I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth."

"Shut it" she snapped at him. She was getting annoyed. Everyone was supposed to be in the living room.

"I'm gonna see if mum left something in the oven" Fred said. Hermione nodded and he left for the kitchen.

"Where are they!?" He heard his youngest brother complain.

He looked out the kitchen window to see his family in a line and a lot of his friends behind them.

"Fred probably convinced her to have a snogging session" Charlie suggested.

"Knowing Hermione, she probably would have hexed Fred for bringing up the idea. He's probably still in st mungos recovering from Hermiones hex." Harry said. Fred was starting to get confused. Why were they waiting for him and Hermione?

"Mione"

"Yeah Fred?" She called from the kitchen.

"I'm gonna check something outside"

He apparated far enough away so no one would've heard him apparate. He put a disillusionment charm on hisself and pushed threw the crowd. He knew people would feel it but wouldn't know it was him. He pushed past a lot of people he knew. He saw Oliver wood, Lee Jordan, there was Katie Bell, Dean Thomas. He saw Angelina Johnson. Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot. And a lot more. He finally got to behind his family line. He took off the disillusionment charm and put up the shush sign to his friends. They listened and didn't say anything about his being there.

A door opened. Hermione came out. "Where's Fred?!" Ron called at her.

"I don't know! He said he was going to leave to see something. And why aren't you in the living room like we discussed!?" She replied.

"We all couldn't fit." Ginny said.

"Fred thought you all had died because it was so quiet." Hermione told them.

"For the love of god where is my boy!?"

Mrs Weasley called out!

"Hey mum" Fred said.

The Weasley's all jumped. He saw Hermione look at him. She just glared at him. Her hands on her hips.

"So anyone care to explain why you're out here and why these people are here?" He gestured to the crowd behind him.

"Well you see my dear brother, they wanted to throw a surprise party for you. But I knew you were too clever you find it out before they knew you knew. Of course the reason you're smart enough to figure that out is because I taught you well" George told his twin. He patted Fred's shoulder. Fred snorted.

"Okay, you got 1 thing right and 1 thing wrong. I am indeed smart but you however. I cannot say the same."

George let out a fake gasp of hurt. Fred laughed at his twin which was soon joined by everyone else.

"Come on everyone, let's get inside!" Mr Weasley shouted out.

**AN: I know it's shorter than the last chapter. But that's because I had to stop and do my homework. Please review, it would be appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone cheered and headed inside. Some people pushed past Fred so he decided to wait until everyone was in so he could.

As soon as he had room to walk about he went inside. He pushed past people to get to his family.

"Hey Potter!" He shouted.

"What?" Harry answered back.

"Make sure, Ginny gets drunk. It'll be a fun show. She'll make up all these weird fun games for us to play." Fred told him. "But not too drunk that she starts going onto the" he whispered the next word "sexual phase"

Harry just laughed at Fred but nodded.

Fred noticed Hermione in the corner reading a book. He said goodbye to Harry and walked over to her. "Hey" He said. He sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hi" she replied. She smiled at him and closed her book. "What do you want?"

"You"

Hermione blushed furiously. "What!?"

Fred laughed. "I'm joking. I want you to come join the party."

Hermione calmed down. "Umm. I shouldn't. I usually bum people out. Rons pointed that out a lot over the years"

"Forget what the git says. Just please come join. We wouldn't be having this party if it weren't for you"

"And why's that?" Hermione asked.

"I would be dead. Everyone would be so sad they would never be able to smile, laugh or be happy ever again" He said in a dramatic voice.

Hermione snorted. "No, everyone was even better without you. It would be everyone's dream if you never made it" she replied in the same dramatic voice.

"Hey!" He whined like a 5 year old. He turned his back on her and lifted his noise into the air. "You're mean!"

Hermione laughed at Fred's silly behaviour. She stood up and leaned against his ear and whispered. "We would've been lost without you." She then kissed his cheek and left.

She left Fred ins utter awe. His mouth was dropped. His fingers were touching the place where she had kissed it.

"Hey Freddie! Surprised to see you in the corner of the room at your own party!" George said. He sat down next to him where Hermione was seconds before.

"I think I like Hermione..." Fred said out of no where.

"What...!?" George got up excitedly. "You finally realised!?"

"What do you mean you toss pot!?"

"You fell for her ever since she said "Its not going to work" in our sixth year!" George said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Did not! And plus you had your eye on a little blonde didn't you?"

This made George blush. "Well yeah, but atleast I can ask her out."

"Sure you can"

"Ok. Let's have a bet. By the end of the night whoever gets the girl to say yes to a date, wins 10 galleons." George stated.

"Fine but it has to be the girls. Hermione for me and little blonde for you"

"Yeah"

They shook hands and went their separate ways. Fred really has no idea how he was going to ask Hermione flipping Granger on a date.

She was too smart for him. He walked over to see Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked a bit tipsy. "Gin?"

"Hey brother!" She said excitedly. "What you doing in the sky?" She was looking up at him.

"Potter?"

"It's not my fault! I told her to stop but she kept going!" Harry exclaimed. "Also, you know how Malfoys here?"

"Yeah??" Fred said.

"Well, Ron and I had a bet he wouldn't kiss the first person to walk in the front door. He did."

"He kissed Malfoy?"

"Yeah, as soon as it opened he flung his arms around Malfoy and kissed him without realising it was him. But the best part was when Malfoy said: 'Not bad Weasley' and kissed him back."

Fred started laughing. "What did Ron do?"

"He was obviously surprised. But now they're talking. I think we are to hear an announcement soon."

"Whipee!" Ginny said.

"How drunk did you get her!?"

"Trust me, I said. Gin have a drink and she had 2 bottles of fire whiskey."

"Gin Gin, do you want to play a game?" Fred asked his baby sister.

"Truth or dare! With truth telling potion!" Ginny said.

"Ok" Fred got up on a chair and gave a low whistle. "Everyone listening!? Ok good! Now, who wants to join me, Gin and Harry on a game of truth or dare!? Except there's truth potion so truth will be dangerous! If you want to come, join us outside on the Quidditch pitch!" He jumped down and took and Harry asked Gin to the pitch.

George and Bill were the first to come, followed by Charlie,Ron, Draco, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Lee, Oliver and Angelina.

Fred was sad to see Hermione didn't come. He headed inside to find her talking to Fleur. He grabbed them both and pulled them outside.

"Fred! Frederick Gideon Weasley let me go! Let us go!!" Hermione screamed. Fleur was just laughing.

"Fleur can I trust you to go join your husband on the game?" Fred asked.

"Of course youz can. I will be more than happyz to join mez husband" Fred let go of Fleur and she went outside.

"Come one Hermione!" He was holding both her wrists.

"No! Fred, Fred let me go!"

"Just play with us!" Fred said. "You need to have fun! It's not healthy if you don't relax once in a while!"

"Fine!" She said.

As soon as she set foot outside the door someone started to spray her with water.

Fred ran out to see George doing it. "Knock it off George!" He was now in the way, he was now soaking wet like Hermione.

He turned to see Hermione. Instead of mad and angry like he expected her to be, she was grinning a big smile.

"Ginny!? Ginny it's time!" Hermione called. Ginny got there and took Fred's arm. Hermione took the other and apparated to the edge of the lake.

Everyone followed and saw what was planned for Hermione and Ginny to do. They pushed Fred.

"Ahh!" He shouted before turning around and grabbing the only thing he could, Hermiones wrist.

It wasn't long before he was under the cold water. He felt something, rather someone on top of him. It was Hermione. She pulled up first and got to the surface.

Everyone now was running and jumping into the lake laughing.

Fred joined in with the laughter and everyone started splashing at one another. Fred was splashing Ginny when someone came up behind him. He turned around before they could splash and splashed them.

"Oi! I just wanted to get Gin!" Harry exclaimed.

"Sorry, Wait what? Isn't Ginny a bit drunk to swim?"

"I'm not Drunk. I was just acting. This was planned" Ginny told her older brother.

Hermione was having fun, at the moment she was splashing Luna when George came up behind Luna and pulled her away. Hermione was confused.

She swam over to Ginny, Harry and Fred. "Anyone knows why George would suddenly take Luna away from a water splashing fight?" She asked.

"That toss pot..." Fred muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"He's trying to win the bet." Fred explained.

"The bet that he asks out Luna. If he doesn't you win, if he does, he wins?"

Fred shook his head. "Nah, there was something else but it doesn't matter"

Hermione gave him a confused look but shrugged it off.

"Ok, now we've had a splash, let's play the truth or dare!" Ginny shouted.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's go!"

They all got out and walked back to the Quidditch grounds. They summoned blankets and towels. They put the blankets on the floor and gave out towels.

"Here" Fred said. He put a towel around Hermione.

"Thanks" She said with a smile. He sat down in between her and George.

"Ok, pass out the potion Harry!" Ginny called to her friend.

"Aye aye captain!"

Once everyone had take a vial of the potion Harry and Ginny sat down and the game began.

"Ok, so who wants to start?" Ginny asked.

"I got one!" Fred said. "Harry, truth or dare"

"Hmmm, I'll go for a dare next round. Truth. I wanna see what kind of idiotic question you come up with." Harry replied.

"Oh boy. Thought you would've gone for a dare. Anyway." Fred said. He cleared his throat as though he were making a speech. "Do you Mr. Harry Jame Potter, known to many as 'the boy who lived', regret breaking up with Ginerva Molly Weasley?"

Harry blushed. "Fred leave him alone. It doesn't matter" Ginny snapped at her older brother.

"Yes"

"Yes what?" Fred asked.

"Yes. To what you asked." Harry replied.

"Bloody hell..." Ginny said.

"Ok, you two were bloody dating?" Lee Jordan piped in. "Since when!?"

"Since after a quidditch match in Harry's 6th year." George replied.

"Can we just get on with the game!?" Ginny said angrily. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Umm, dare."

"I dare you to set off one of your fireworks in the house" Ginny replied with a mischievous grin.

Fred's colour faded. He knew if he did that, his mother would go absolutely rogue.

"Ginny. You know what will happen if your mum finds out it was Fred, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do."

Fred got up from his seat. George handed him one of their fireworks and watched as his twin went into the house.

"So, we won't be seeing Fred again." Ron joked.

"Oh shut up. Mrs Weasley won't be too harsh on him. He just got out of St Mungos." Hermione said. She was worried that Mrs Weasley would go rogue on Fred and end up making there no point to have saving him in the first place.

BANG!

"Sounds like he did it" Draco said. "It'll be a good show"

"FREDERICK WEASLEY! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" They heard Mrs Weasley shouting.

Fred came bursting out the door putting a locking charm on it. "I don't think you want to go in there for a few hours" he shot a glare at Ginny who was just laughing.

Fred sat down next George and Hermione again. "George, ask someone?"

George nodded and asked Ron. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Ginny do your make up and stay like that for the rest of the game" Rons eyes widened. Ginny fist pumped the air.

"Come on ickle Ronnie, it's time for a make over!" Ginny pulled Ron to her room. She put a whole lot of make up on him, not trying to make him look good, but trying to make him look stupid.

They came down stairs 5 minutes later. Everyone looked at Ron and laughed. "Gin, I'm gonna kill you!" He was clenching his teeth.

"Oliver, truth or dare?" Ron asked.

"Truth" Oliver replied.

"If you could, would you rather play quidditch and never see your friends or family or the opposite. Can't play Quidditch but can see your friends and family"

Hermione laughed. She knew how obsessed Oliver was with Quidditch. This may not be as hard as you think it would be when it was Oliver's turn to answer.

"Play quidditch."

Everyone laughed because they knew he was going to say that.

"Ok, Angelina. Truth or dare?" Oliver asked.

"Truth please"

"Who do you like?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, finally some girl talk! Wouldn't expect to see it coming from Wood, but ok." Ginny said.

Hermione was curious to know, because who wouldn't be?

"Fred" Angelina replied.

Hermiones heart twisted. She didn't know why, but that bothered her. She looked at Fred to see he had his eyes widened.

Everyone was looking at him. "Fred...do you like Ange?" Katie Bell asked.

Fred wasn't hesitant with his answer. "No" he simply said. This made Hermione relax a little bit.

She looked to see Angelina looking at the ground, she could swear she saw a tear fall down her cheeks.

"I think we've had enough of the game. Let's go inside. The effects are starting to ware off" Bill said smartly. Everyone followed him.

"I'm gonna go, with Ange and Wood" Katie said. Everyone nodded and the three disapparated.

Everyone went back to partying. Hermione went to see Harry and Ginny were talking. She was curious and listened in.

"Ginny. About before, I really do regret it. But I had to go, I know it was stupid of me, I just thought it would protect you and I-" Harry said but couldn't finish his sentence because Ginny flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Hermione heard a whistle from behind her. It was Charlie and Bill. She laughed at their silly antics.

"About time you two!" She told the couple. They looked over to see her and they immediately started blushing.

Hermione was smiling at them. They finally decided to get back together. She looked around at the party and decided she wanted to read. She said goodnight to everyone and went to her and Ginnys shared room.

She put a silencing charm on the outside of the door so she wouldn't hear the loud racket. She slowly drifted off to sleep whilst reading.

**AN: I forgot to say that, Ron and Hermione were never a thing so that should clear up some parts of this story. Anyway, please review, it would be appreciated if you did! I would like to know your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up the next day and decided to get some tea. She went downstairs and went into the kitchen and made herself a cup. She sat down on the table and had some sips of tea.

Ginny came down about 10 minutes later. "Morning Mione" She said.

"Morning Gin. So you gonna tell me what's happening between you and the boy who lived?"

Ginny blushed and sat down infront Of her. "Well, we just started dating again so I don't know yet if it will work out"

"Don't worry, it will" Hermione Smiled At her bestfriend.

"What about you, anyone you have eyes for?" Ginny asked. She was grinning at Hermione and she thought she knew why.

"Nope" Hermione simply replied.

"Come on Mione, just tell me! It's not like I'm going to go screaming it on the roof" Ginny said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Gin. I don't like anyone"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Do you want another cup of tea? I'm gonna make myself one"

Hermione nodded. "Yes please"

Ginny got up and started the tea. She put it down infront Of Hermione and they sat there for a while.

"So, what do you think your gonna do for your career?" Hermione asked. She took a few sips of her tea.

"Quidditch probably. That's when I graduate Hogwarts" Ginny said. Hermione forgot that Ginny still had one more year of school left.

"So seriously who do you like?" Ginny asked with a mischievous grin.

"Fred" Hermione said simply. "Wait what?"

Ginny eyes widened. Hermione liked Fred? Her brother Fred? One of the twins Fred? A prankster Fred?

"Ginny did you put the rest of the serum in my drink from yesterday!?" Hermione asked angrily. Ginny nodded. "And what are you surprised about!?"

"You, like Fred? As in Frederick Gideon Weasley, Fred?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked down at her cup slightly blushing and nodded.

"This is great! Now all you have to do is tell him and you can live the rest of your lives with the man of your dreams!" Ginny said.

"It's not that easy Gin. If I tell him, he'll probably just laugh and think it's a joke."

At that they heard someone coming.

"Morning" A voice said. He was stretching and rubbing his eyes. He had a teddy bear in his arms. Hermione recognised it as the one she got him. Why on Earth was Fred holding the teddy bear with him?

"Morning Fred" Hermione Smiled At him. "May I ask why you're holding a teddy bear?" Ginny laughed and Hermione tried to hide hers.

"Oh uh. I was just opening the 'Welcome home' presents and got this. I fell asleep holding it I guess" Fred replied. The top of his ears turned slightly pink.

"What time did you get to sleep?" Ginny asked.

"I think around 4. What time is it?" Fred asked yawning.

"It's 7:30. I think you should probably go back to sleep" Hermione told him.

"Nah. I can't especially with you two giggling about whatever." Fred said and went and started making hisself some coffee.

"Where were you sleeping?" Ginny asked.

"Fell asleep on the couch" Fred told his little sister.

After 15 minutes of talking more Harry, Ron, George, Luna, Draco ascended from the stairs. "Had a big sleepover?" Hermione asked them.

"Yes" They all replied In unison.

"Hey George can I speak to you about something, you too Luna. And Harry you can come if you'd like." Ginny went upstairs inter her room followed by Harry, George and Luna. Once the door was closed she started talking.

"Ok do I found out this morning that Hermione does like Fred. And you said Fred finally realised he liked her last night?" The question was pointed at George who nodded.

"Okay, anyone have any ideas how o get them to admit to eachother?" Ginny asked.

"Why not tell them?" Harry asked.

"No. They won't believe it. I told Hermione to tell Fred but she just said he would laugh and think it was a joke" Ginny said. "We need an actual plan"

"How about locking them in the broom shed?" George asked.

"That could work, maybe you guys could ask to play and they go get them but when they try to come out they can't" Luna said. Her voice was dreamy.

"That!" George bounced up. "Is a great idea!"

There was a knock on the door. Mrs Weasley's head came out of the door. "Breakfasts Ready."

Everyone followed her down the stairs.

Ginny sat next to Hermione who was next to Fred.

Hermione asked for the strawberries, and Fred smiled and gave it to her. Hermione smiled back. "Thanks"

She looked to Ginny who gave her a grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyone wanna play quidditch after?" Ginny asked.

Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Draco, Bill and Charlie agreed. Hermione and Luna said they would watch. The boys went upstairs to get changed into their quidditch robes and Ginny followed. Mrs Weasley asked if they could help.

After they finished cleaning up, Hermione walked to the doorway of the living room. Luna walked past her and sat next to George.

George was laughing with Fred. Hermione leaned against the doorway and smiled to herself whilst looking at him.

She didn't realise how good he looked in them. Fred turned and looked at her. He stopped laughing and smiled at her. Hermione looked down at the floor, she was glad Ginny told everyone to go outside.

Once they were outside Ginny asked her to get the balls. "Oi, Fred get the brooms!" George shouted.

Fred ran next to Hermione. "Hey"

"Hi" She replied.

"I forgot, I got you a present. I was supposed to give it to you last night" Fred told her.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"For saving my life. As a thank you."

"Oh, well, in any position I would've saved you" Hermione Smiled At him.

They talked all the way down the hill to the broom shed. Fred showed Hermione where the ball box was. Fred then moved to grab the brooms.

"That's 7 brooms. We need one

More" Fred said.

"Up there" Hermione said. She pointed to a broom on the highest shelf. Fred nodded and started walking towards it.

They heard a click sound at the door. They shared confused looks. Fred stopped walking towards the shelf and turned towards the door. He tried to open it.

"Bloody Hell" He muttered.

"What...?" Hermione asked coming behind him.

"It's locked! And we left our wands in the house!" Fred exclaimed annoyed. He looked around. He walked to where the broomsticks were kept.

"Can you do wandless magic?" Hermione asked. He shocked his head. "Neither can I"

He turned and grinned at her. "So, there are something's that Ms Granger can't do?"

"Oh yes, but there are a lot of things I can do" She winked at him. They started laughing.

"Well, I can do some wandless magic, but not locking." Fred told her.

"What type?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Healing. George and I decided one of us should learn since we do a lot of dangerous experiments. I said I'd do it. So I learnt how to heal without my wand. Saved me and Georgie a lot" Fred explained.

"Impressive" Hermione muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" Hermione replied. "So, do you know how we are going to get out?"

Fred shook his head. "Not a clue. We could try screaming for help, but I've never known you to be a damsel in distress" Fred joked and winked at her.

Hermione smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

Fred sat down on the floor and lay down. It wasn't very comfortable but he still did it. "I'm tired" he yawned.

"You should've gone back to sleep when I told you to" Hermione teased.

"Mmmmm. Yeah. But I'm gonna go to sleep now"

"How are you gonna fall asleep on this ground?" Hermione asked.

"Like this" He said. He then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Hermione smiled to herself and sat down infront Of him. She took off her necklace and put it to the side. She then laid down and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**AN: Please like and review, it would mean a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

"It's been 7 hours and they're only sleeping!" Ginny said. She was in the living room with her brothers, Luna and Draco.

"Fred didn't go to sleep until 4, I bet he's tired. What time did Hermione go to sleep?" George asked.

"I think around 00:30. That's when she went upstairs" Ginny said.

"Have you lot seen Fred Hermione? I haven't seen them in a few hours" Mrs Weasley popped her head through the door. "What you lot up to?"

"Nothing!" Everyone replied in unison.

She looked at them for awhile before heading back into the kitchen.

"Ugh, if they wake up and don't tell eachother I'm gonna be pissed!" Ginny said. She sat down in frustration.

oOoOoOo

Fred woke up with his back hurting. He sat up to find he was in the shed and Hermione was sleeping at the end of the shed. He got up and heard a crunch. He looked down and put his foot up to see Hermiones necklace. Broken. In hundreds of pieces.

"Bloody Hell" he muttered. He knelt down looking at it. It had a picture inside, he couldn't tell what it was.

Hermione started waking up rubbing her eyes and looked at Fred. She was confused at what he was looking at until she saw her necklace.

It was in pieces. "You Prat…"

She gritted her teeth and pushed Fred.

He fell back. "Ow! I didn't mean to do it!"

"Your a big git, you know that!?" She shouted.

"I didn't mean to break your necklace!" He said back.

She sarcastically laughed. "Oh sure! You just stepped on it! Do you know what that necklace was!?"

"What!? What does that necklace mean to you that you have to start snapping at me!?" He snapped back.

"Why would you care!?"

"Tell me!"

"It..."

"There is no reason is there!? You have too just snap at me for no reason!?"

"IT WAS THE LAST THING MY MOTHER GAVE ME BEFORE SHE SENT ME AWAY! IT WAS THE ONLY THING LEFT I HAD OF HERS!" She started crying.

Fred got up. "Hermione..." he started walking towards her.

"Leave me alone!" She pushed him back.

"I'm sorry"

"Leave me alone.."

"Hermione, please..."

"Just leave me alone! I hate you! I hate you! I bloody hate you Fred Weasley!" She shouted.

The door opened and she spun around to see Ginny, George, Ron, Harry, Draco and Luna. She glared at them, tears still coming down her eyes. She stormed past them running into the burrow.

She ran up the stairs to her and Ginnys shared room. She slammed the door and fell on her bed.

"What the hell did you do!?" Harry shouted. He was very protective of Hermione, she was like a sister to him.

"I didn't mean to! I broke her necklace." He told them.

"You git! Do you know how much that means to her!?" Harry shouted.

"I DIDN'T BLOODY MEAN TO!" Fred shouting, his voice the same volume as Harry's.

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ginny shouted over them. "Hermiones bloody upset, so I'm gonna go talk to her. You can try fix her necklace!"

"Where's my wand!?" He said.

George through him his wand. Fred caught it and made the prices levitate and he went back into the burrow.

He went upstairs to his room. And put the prices on his desk. He sat down started trying to fix it.

1 hour later the door opened and George came in.

"What time is it?" Fred asked his twin not looking away from the necklace.

"8:00 . Here's some dinner. Mum made some rolls for you" George put the rolls on the desk. Fred gave him a fake smile and turned back to his work.

Another hour later Fred got up and headed towards the roof. "Where are you going?" George asked.

"I'm going to the roof."

"Have you done the necklace?"

"I fixed the picture, it's her and her mother. But the necklace is still in half. It looks like a broken heart." He held it up to show George. They were on the same chain but still not connected.

"Why don't you apparate?" George asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Fred said. He put his leg out of the window and started climbing up.

oOoOoOo

"He's such a prat! That was the only thing I had of my mother's left!" Hermione cried out to her bestfriend.

"Hermione, calm down. Just sit down and read a book. You can beat him tomorrow." Ginny told her.

She nodded and sat on her beanbag. It looked out the window and was a blue colour. She began reading a book. Ginny said she was going to shower.

Hermione was reading until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She put her book down and saw someone outside, on the flat ground infront Of her window. She saw a redhead in Quidditch robes climbing. He was going past her window and up.

Hermione walked to the window and pushed it open. She looked out and saw the boy was going up to the roof. Hermione decided to follow. She got out and carefully started climbing.

She heard music and saw the boy sitting down. He was sitting on the top of the two diagonal slabs that made the roof. His feet stretched out infront Of him as though he was going down a slide.

"Fred?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and then looked at his legs. She got up the final bit and went to sit next to him. "Hey"

"Hi" He said. "I'm sorry about your necklace. I tried fixing it." He took it out of his pocket and showed her. He held the chain with the heart broken in two. "I haven't been able to do the last bit and I don't know how, not everyone's smart as you. Umm.. also here's the picture." He took the picture out and gave it to her.

She smiled up at him. "Thanks"

"I can try fix the rest of the necklace but-"

"It doesn't matter"

Fred gave her a confused look.

"I don't care. It's fine the way it is. I'm just glad the pictures Fine. Plus, this way I can share it." She waved her wand and the necklace chain split and they both had their own chain.

"I can give it to who I want, and I can have the other so when they're put together they make a heart"

"That's a good idea" Fred Smiled At her.

"I'm sorry I said I hated you Fred. I don't." She looked into his eyes. "I actually really, really, really like you"

She bit her lip nervously. Fred looked into her eyes and then at her lips.

He put his hand on her cheek expecting her to hit him. She didn't. He then leaned forward. His heart was pounding, he titled his head and then his lips were against hers.

**AN:Please like and review! It would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermiones heart fluttered. Fred was kissing her! He pulled away and Hermione let out a small whimper.

"Sorry." He quickly said. He took his hand back and looked at his legs again blushing.

Hermione took a deep breathe and built up the courage that made her a Gryffindor. She sat up and sat on his lap and put her arms around his neck. She pulled him to her and kissed him.

Fred was surprised by this.

Hermione was about to pull away after Fred hasn't responded for sometime until he put his arms around her waist and kissed back passionately.

Hermione smiled into the kiss. They pulled back and was breathing heavily, their hearts pounding.

"Wow..." Fred said looking at her with astonishment.

Hermione smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Here..." she gave him half of the heart necklace. She put it around his neck and she put hers around hers. He smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss. She then rested her head on his shoulder. She then fell asleep on him.

He picked her up bridal style, and apparated to her room. He set her down on her bed. He put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead. "Night 'Mione..."

He then apparated to the roof again and transfigured the radio back into the slab it was. He apparated back to his room.

"Why are you so happy?" George asked his twin. He looked very happy.

"No reason"

"Why are you wearing half of the Hermiones necklace?" George asked. He then put the pieces together and gasped. "You and Hermione!?"

"Umm, kind of..?"

"What do you mean 'kind of'! Are you a item or not!?"

"I don't think so. I mean, we kissed and she gave me this necklace but she fell asleep. So I never got the chance to ask." Fred explained. "I'll ask tomorrow"

"Ok. Well, are you going to eat more rolls or shall I?"

"I think I can do that myself thank you very much"

oOoOoOo

The next day Fred woke up at 7:30. He got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He saw Hermione was already at the counter making some pancakes.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful" he whispered into her ear.

"Hey Handsome" Hermione Smiled. She turned around to put her arms around him and hug him.

"I wanted to ask something last night before you fell asleep"

"Oh, Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep, I just felt...comfortable..."

Fred laughed a little. "I wanted to ask, if it meant we were...you know..."

"Dating?" Hermione looked at him. He nodded. "Well if you're asking like that, I'd say your chances of me saying yes are slim"

Fred laughed again, and knelt down on one knee. He took her hand. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest person and be my girlfriend?"

Hermione giggled and nodded. "Yes Fred Weasley, I'll be your girlfriend." He stood up and kissed her.

She put her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He put one hand on her waist and the other in her curls.

"Finally!" They heard someone say. They jumped apart and looked at the owner of the voice.

"Morning Gin" Hermione said as though nothing happened.

"Spill!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I'm gonna go wake up Georgie" Fred said.

"No need. I already woke him" Lunas voice came form the stairs behind Ginny.

Hermione shot a glare at Ginny that told her 'don't say anything'. Ginny nodded.

"Morning folks!" George came running down the stairs. "What's for breakfast?"

"Like you already don't know" Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to making more pancakes.

"By the way, Mum and Dad went to a friends house for the week. They come back in 5 days. Said they wanted to give us all time to catch up and stuff" Ginny informed them.

"Wait, Where's Luna sleeping?" Hermione asked. She realised she had never seen Luna sleeping.

"In you and Ginnys room. Every time I come to bed you're already asleep. And I sleep walk sometimes so maybe that's why you haven't seen me. I woke up in a closet today." Luna informed them. They all started laughing.

"Oi! What's all this racket!?" Harry came down. "Ron and Draco are coming soon, just wanted to give eachother their morning routine of kissies. Can anyone tell me why Draco isn't with his parents?"

"His Dad is in Azkaban and his mother is at Andromeda's. They're sisters you know." Hermione said. "His mother lets him stay here and he usually goes there for an hour or more in the day."

"So that's where he's been going?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded. "Oh, I thought he took Ron to find a secret snogging spot"

"As much as that would be fun, me and my mother have a closet relationship than anyone would think" Draco's voice came form the stairs.

"So you two are a thing?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we told everyone at lunch. When you and Granger were in the broom shed" Draco said.

"You guys locked us in there!?" Hermione shouted.

"It was George's Idea!" Harry through his arms up in surrender.

Fred turned to his twin. "I suddenly have something important." George said hesitantly.

"Is fine. Just don't do it again?" Hermione said.

"So, what about you and Fred?" Ron said contributing to the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Your both wearing half of your necklace." Ron pointed out.

"Umm, we did it as a peace offering." Fred said. Hermione nodded in agreement.

After their conversation they all were eating lunch. The fireplace turned green and Percy Weasley came out into the kitchen. "Hello everyone! I'm here to spend some time with you all. I'm taking a few days off at the ministry" he explained.

They all said hi and Luna asked him if he would like to join them. He agreed.

"Fred, could move up?" Percy asked.

"There's a spot right next to me, why do I need to move up?" Fred asked his older brother.

Percy sighed, and took out his wand. He made it so Fred and his food were in the next spot. He then sat next Fred and Hermione.

He gave Hermione a smile, she gave a small smile back.

To be honest she was upset Percy pushed her boyfriend away from her. She looked at Fred who was frowning. She sighed and started eating again.

"So Hermione, have you thought of joining the ministry?" Percy asked excitedly.

"No. I don't want to work there. I was going to ask if I could maybe work at The Twins Shop since that has potion work and I liked that at school." Hermione said.

"Well, you can join the team whenever you like!" Fred and George said in unison. They were obviously excited about having Hermione work there because she could help them with the hard stuff.

Percy laughed. Everyone looked at him. "You're funny Hermione. You? Work at the twins joke shop? Ha!"

"I'm serious" Hermione said frowning at Percy's statement.

"Hermione, would you seriously work at some stupid joke shop with two people who will prank you into oblivion or would you work at the ministry where you can pursue your dreams!"

"I don't having any dreams at the ministry" Hermione told him.

He sighed again. "Percy I'm serious! I would love to work with Fred George!"

Fred got up. "I'm gonna get ready for a swim. Anyone care to join?" He tried to change the subject.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They all went upstairs to get changed. Percy stayed downstairs saying he would transfigure some of his clothes.

"He's such a prat!" Fred told his twin.

"Percy?"

"Who else? Trying to make a move on Hermione! Who does he think he is?"

"Someone who doesn't know your dating"

"We don't want to tell anyone yet. Only when we know if it is really serious" Fred explained to his twin.

They got changed and went downstairs. Fred waited to use the bathroom. Someone had occupied it.

He heard someone coming downstairs and he turned.

Hermione was wearing a red bathing suit. Fred's mouth dropped. It fit her perfectly, showing off her curves.

Hermione blushed as he was looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She blushed even harder when she looked at him just in his swimming trunks. He wasn't someone who tried to have so many muscles. He definitely had them. She looked at his stomach to see the scars he had gotten by being by the wall.

She frowned at the thought of think she would've lost him if she wasn't there to move him away far enough to not get crushed.

He saw this and pulled her in a hug. "You look really nice..." he whispered into her ear.

"Not so bad your self" she chuckled which he joined in on.

Fred leaned down and Hermione went on her tiptoes so they could have a sweet kiss.

The bathroom door opened. "Okay seriously? I walk in on seeing you two kissing twice!?" Ginny said.

"Come on! Let's go" Fred said.

**AN: Please like and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

After the swim everyone went back inside. They were all in the living room. Fred Hermione were discussing they're favourite books, songs, colours.

Fred learned Hermione loved a muggle story that reminded her of him a bit. It was Peter Pan, a boy who never wanted to grow up. Hermione explained remembering Fred saying he wished he never grew up to his mother. Fred laughed. Hermione learned that Fred's favourite book was The Tale Of The Three Brothers. She learned that his favourite colour was orange and she told him hers was blue.

They chatted a long time. Everyone else was playing exploding snap.

Percy was looking at Fred and Hermione talk. He frowned. Fred was listening to Hermione more than he ever listened to anyone other than George. Hermione was laughing at what Fred said. Angelina was right. Getting Hermione to like him was gonna be harder than he thought. He still thought she would be the gryffindor bookworm and that she would be happy to work at the ministry.

He got up and sat between the two. "So Hermione, you sure you don't want to at the ministry? You could maybe join my department and we could be work buddies." He Smiled At her.

"So fun..." Fred muttered. Hermione heard this and laughed. She looked at her boyfriend and he was frowning at Percy.

"Actually, it would be quite fun. I bet Hermy and I would have a lot of fun" Percy said.

"Please don't call me Hermy. I don't really like the nickname" she told him.

Fred snorted and got up. "I'm gonna get something to eat"

"I'll make some lunch" Hermione said getting up.

"I'll help?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. They went into the kitchen leaving the others playing exploding snap. Fred closed the door and locked it. He then put a silencing charm on it.

"Percy's not as subtle as he thinks" Fred said.

"I know. He's being a bit annoying" Hermione said. "I mean how he pushed you away this morning? ugh!"

"Should we tell everyone?" Fred asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. It would be good so Percy can leave me alone. Why do you think he's trying to be possessive of me?" Hermione asked.

"Because he likes you. Everyone knows. He's a prat though. I mean leave a girl alone if she says she doesn't want a job at the place you work at" Fred said. "He's gonna start making more moves soon and if we don't tell him he's gonna make someone very annoyed and jealous"

Hermione put her arms around his waist. And nuzzled his neck. "Don't worry, I would never leave you for the world"

"Promise?" He said. He was sounding like a insecure little boy.

Hermione looked up at him. "I cross my heart"

They sealed the promise with a long sweet kiss.

"When we have alone time without people in the next room, I'm gonna enjoy maybe having a snogging session?" Fred said.

"Mmmm, I would like that" Hermione replied to her boyfriend.

oOoOoOo

After lunch Fred said he needed to start cleaning up the shop. It had been destroyed by the death eaters during the war. Fred said George didn't need to come because he had his date with Luna.

"I'll help. I haven't really been doing anything lately and I really want to." Hermione said. Fred nodded.

"I will too!" Percy said.

"Nah Perce, I don't think you would like to go to a 'stupid' joke shop. Plus you can have time to catch up with the others and tell them your years of being a traitor. Much fun that'll be" Fred said in a sarcastic voice. Percy sat down and glared at his younger brother who was glaring back.

"Well come on then, the shop won't clean it self!" Hermione called. She had changed into muggle jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Fred was also wearing muggle jeans and his Weasley jumper with the G on it. (Everyone knew the twins always swapped jumpers)

Fred and Hermione flooed to the shop.

"Okay. Do you know any cleaning charms or shall we do it the muggle way?" Fred asked.

"I know some cleaning spells. Your mother taught me some." She did a wand movement and muttered a spell.

Everything started cleaning it self and rebuilding.

"Brilliant You are!" Fred exclaimed. "Can you help with the flat? We're looking to move up there again"

Hermione nodded and followed Fred to the flat. She did the same charm and everything looked brand new.

"Now that we have some alone time and people don't expect us for another few hours. Want to have that snogging session you so desire?" Fred asked.

Hermione laughed. "Yes I desire a snogging session with you Fred. That's of course what I said back in the kitchen"

"I know it wasn't but, don't pretend you never wanted one" Fred winked at her.

"Shut up and just kiss me already" Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as well. They were enjoying kissing but Hermione wanted more.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Fred's waist.

Fred took this as a sign and started nibbling her bottom lip. She let out a little moan, Fred grinned.

She opened her mouth for him, his tongue finding hers, fighting for dominance.

Fred moved and sat on the couch. He stopped kissing her so he could kiss her neck. She let out a little moan. "Gods that feels good" she said.

Fred grinned and took her lips back to his.

Hermione was playing with Fred's hair and was enjoying the sensation of Fred's warm lips.

"Wow..." Hermione said as they broke the kiss. Fred grinned.

**AN: Please like and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

July and August went by very quickly. They celebrated Harry and Ginnys birthday. They decided they wanted to have a shared one. Everyone was happy. George and Luna were going out and almost everyone knew about Ron and Draco and everyone was happy for them. Fred Hermione were enjoying nights on the roof gazing at the stars and late night swims in the lake. They had told everyone about them going out, everyone seemed to except the fact that Ron and Hermione didn't seem right for eachother. Percy was getting more annoying, he was stopping Fred Hermione cuddling in the living room so he could sit in the middle. He would try come to the shop to help because Hermione had become an official partner. The twins declined his help so many times it got annoying when he asked. Molly noticed that her 3rd eldest son seemed to stick around the burrow a lot lately. She was happy but also suspicious, he would usually stay at the ministry all day and go home for the night but now he was taking days off and pushing Fred Hermione apart. She started noticing he was owling someone a lot with their owl. She once saw the owl hold a letter for an Angelina Johnson that came out of Percy's window. She decided to confront Fred George about this because she remembered them talking about her being in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.

"Have you boys heard of an Angelina Johnson?" Mrs Weasley asked her twin sons. She visited their flat above their shop.

"Yeah why?" George said to her mother.

"Your brother has been owling her a lot" She frowned. "I'm noticing he hasn't been happy about you" She pointed to Fred "announcing you and Hermione were dating."

Fred put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry if I got the way in his happiness and decided I would like a shot at mine"

"Don't take that tone with me Fred Weasley! You know perfectly well I'm happy for you and Hermione. I'm just stating the fact that he obviously likes her as well. I don't think we can call it a crush though, it's more like an obsession" She explained to her sons. "But why would he owl this Angelina girl?"

They all thought about for a moment. "Bloody Hell..." Fred said.

"Fred Weasley don't use such language!" Mrs Weasley snapped at him.

"Sorry! It's just, Angelina. The night I got home we played a Truth or dare game. Someone asked her who she liked, she said me. It all makes sense. Percy likes Hermione, Angelina likes me. They want to break us apart and go with the other" Fred explained.

"Sounds right" George nodded in agreement.

"I'm confronting your brother about this. If this is true, I will almost regret him coming back" Mrs Weasley said. She said goodbye to her sons and flooed to the burrow.

"I'm going to go out. I need to get something for Hermiones birthday." Fred said.

"She said she didn't want anything" George said.

"I don't care. I'm gonna get her something special. But I don't know what..." Fred said.

"A book?"

"Everyone will get her that"

"Jewellery?"

"She doesn't wear much, only the necklace her mother gave her..." They stayed quiet for a moment. "That's it! I know what to do!"

"Well go on Freddie! I'll close up the shop early. I have that date with Luna"

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

oOoOoOo

"So what are you doing to wet for your birthday?" Ginny asked eagerly. Hermione shrugged and Ginny frowned.

"It's just a family dinner in the garden. I could just go in a dress or something" Hermione told her bestfriend who wasn't convinced that was a good idea.

"Come on Hermione! It's a special occasion and you can get Fred to do WHATEVER you want!" That earned Ginny a pillow in the face.

"Shut it! I'm not going to try and seduce Fred on my birthday!" Hermione told Ginny.

There was a knock on the door. Luna came in. "Hello. I was wondering if I could help with something. Ginny I have those dresses you wanted me to get."

"Perfect!" Ginny exclaimed and took the dresses form her other best friend. "Try these on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes but listened. She put on a red dress that showed off her curves and fitted well. She felt comfortable in it. It went to just above her knees. "This one. I like this one"

Ginny Smiled and her best friend. "Now get back into your ordinary clothes!"

She did and an hour later there was a knock on the door. Percy came in, everyone frowned. No one got on well with him, whenever someone tried to speak to him, he would ignore them and stare at Hermione.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped at her older brother.

"Watch your tone Ginerva. I've come to speak to Hermione" Percy said.

"No thanks" Hermione said. She forced a fake smile and went back to chatting to her friends.

"Please Hermione." Percy asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and agreed.

She followed him outside into the hall. "Would it be better if we went into my bedroom?" Percy asked.

"No. Spit it out here or I'm going back inside." Hermione snapped. She was losing her temper with Percy. He always pushed her and Fred apart.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing you and Fred apart. Mother came and had a chat with me a few days ago. Also, I would like to ask if we could be friends?" Percy asked.

Hermione looked at him for a moment before making up her mind. "Fine. We can be friends"

Percy Smiled. "Great and maybe one day we could be more?"

"No"

"Worth a try...right?"

"No"

"Do you say anything other than No?"

"No"

"Ok, we'll see you in a bit. I have some business to prepare"

"Bye Percy" Hermione said. He smiled at her one more time before heading down the stairs.

Fred came up from the stairs. "You were speaking to him?"

"He said he just wanted to say sorry and be friends" Hermione told her boyfriend reassuringly.

Fred Smiled. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight before your birthday?" Fred asked.

Hermione smiled and agreed. "I'd love to Fred"

"Great! Now do you know where Gin is?"

"In there" she pointed to her room.

Fred knocked and asked Ginny to come out. He let Hermione in and closed the door.

"Should I do it tonight?" Fred asked.

"Do what?" Ginny asked her older brother.

"To move in with me!" Fred said.

"Oh, That! Yeah! She'd love that! Where are you going tonight?"

"To the roof, I already set it up. I made it so the roof was flat so we could have a picnic" Fred told her.

"Nice" Ginny said. "Now it's 6:00pm now so she'll be ready at 7?"

"Sure. 7"

Ginny went back into the room. "You" she snapped at Hermione. "Get changed into one of those dresses. Not the one your wearing for your birthday."

"Why?"

"Your date with Fred! I said you'd be ready at 7. Now!"

oOoOoOo

"Ok, Freddie! By the way, the present is wrapped and is under the loose floorboard like you asked" George informed his twin.

"Thanks." He turned to look at his twin. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely handsome!" George replied.

"You're only saying that because we're identical! All though your not wrong" George laughed at Fred.

"You look great. Now go floo to Hermione and get this date on the run!"

"Cya later"

"Byeee Freddie! Good luck!"

Fred Smiled and went into the fireplace. "THE BURROW!"

He disappeared from George's sight like that.

Once Fred got there he called after Hermione. She came down in a black dress with short sleeves. Her back was showing and it went on her knees. She was wearing black heels as well suggested by Ginny. Luna helped to put her hair in order.

Fred stares at her. "Wow..." He said.

Hermione smiled and gave him a small peck on the lips. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon, love!" Fred told her with his usual cheeky tone. "Come one, take my arm" she did as told he apparated to the roof. It was flat and there was a picnic blanket with empty wine glasses and fancy plates and cutlery. Hermione gasped in surprise, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fred...it's so...beautiful!" Hermione said. She smiled at him. And gave him a big hug. "Why though?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why? Why this dinner? Why now? Why me?"

"Well, this dinner because I wanted it to be special, now because why not? And you because...well...I love you..." he whispered into her ear.

"What...?"

"I. Love. You." He whispered again.

Hermione turned to look at him with wide eyes. "You...you love me...?"

Fred nodded. Hermione flung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Fred put one arm around her waist and the other in her curls kissing back with just as much passion.

When they broke off the kiss they were breathing heavily. Hermione rested her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "I love you too"

Fred grinned and tightened his grip on her. He let go of her and took her hand. He lead her to the picnic blanket and sat down. She followed.

He went into the picnic basket and brought out some wine. He filled their glasses and put it back in the basket. He then brought out a box. He opened it and there was spaghetti and meatballs. He gave them both a good sized portion.

"Let's eat!" Fred said excitedly. Hermione laughed a little. Fred grinned when she did. "You know you have a really cute laugh"

"I do not..." Hermione blushed and tried to distract her self by eating more. "Who made this?"

"I did. I got help from mum though." Fred told her.

"It's really good" Hermione Smiled.

"Thanks"

"You know, I'm excited for tomorrow. I know it's just going to be a family dinner but it's gonna be fun" Hermione said.

"I bet it will be. Mione..."

"Yeah Fred?"

"After we eat, do you want to, maybe dance?"

"I'd love to"

They sat and chat for an hour. They talked about their times at Hogwarts, they talked about some funny customers in the shop. They talked about what they see in the future.

"In the future, I imagine we get married. Only if you want to though, but we get married and move into our own house. Maybe in Hogsmede. And you get asked to get a job at Hogwarts you agree and teach transfiguration. George and I will open another shop in Hogsmede so kids can go their on Hogsmede weekends. After a few years of getting married we have kids. 2 kids. 1 girl with curly red hair called Hope and a boy with brown straight hair called Gideon. We grow old together and live happily ever after" Fred told her.

"You think that's in our future?" Hermione asked.

"I hope it is. That is if you ever want to marry me, carry my child in your stomach for 9 months, move in with me, and if you don't end up hexing me" Fred explained.

"I'd love to do all of that. Not right now though, obviously it's still early in our relationship"

"About that. I was wondering if you would maybe want to move in with me...? At the flat...?" Fred asked.

Hermiones eyes widened and she gasped.

"No. Ok. Just forgot I ever said that. Yeah it's probably to early" Fred said quickly after seeing her reaction. He looked down at his hands.

"No Fred. I was just surprised. I would love to move in with you" Hermione Smiled.

"Really?"

"Mhm"

"You sure? Because George and I can get really annoying and you might not-"

"-Fred. Sure you and George can be hits sometimes, and you can get on my nerves but I love you. And I want to move in with you"

"I am not a git!" Fred defended.

"You can be one" Hermione replied laughing at him.

Fred pouted and stuck his nose in the air. Hermione laughed even more. She got up and held her hand to him. "Come on. You promised me a dance"

Fred Smiled and took it. He transfigured a rock to turn into a radio. He made it play Perfect By Ed Sheeran. (Yes I know the song wasn't out then but that's what I believe would be playing. So please forgive me. I don't know many slow songs from their time line)

They danced slowly. Fred was humming along with the music and Hermione was enjoying it. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I love you Fred Weasley."

"I love you too Hermione Granger" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione looked up at him and smiled. Fred took her chin and leaned in. Hermione stepped on her tiptoes. They had a sweet long kiss.

They put their foreheads together. "One day, I'll be all yours" Hermione whispered.

"As long as I'm all yours" Fred replied. Hermione nodded.

**AN: Please like and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Where did you get it!?" A horrible voice screamed in her ear.

"We didn't steal it!" Hermione cried out. She was in so much pain, Bellatrix Lestrange was crucioing her.

"You filthy little mud blood!"

"Hermione..!!" A voice called.

Hermione woke up. It was just a dream. A nightmare. She was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Fred asked.

Hermione looked up to see her boyfriend look very worried. "Fred..."

"I'm here" he comforted her reassuring her. "It's alright. Whatever it is, you're safe."

"It was horrible. I was back there. She...she..." Hermione was crying out.

Fred made her move up and he lay down with her holding her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione nodded. "It was at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix saw the sword of Gryffindor. She crucioed me trying to get answers." Fred tensed up and tightened his grip on her. "She cut this into my arm" she rolled up her sleeve and showed him her Mudblood scar. Fred looked angry and worried.

Fred held her close to him. She cried into his chest. "It's alright love, your safe. I got you." He whispered reassuringly in her ear.

"I'm sorry.." Hermione whispered.

"For what?"

"Waking you up"

"You didn't wake me. I was going to use the bathroom and I heard you. I'm surprised these two didn't" he pointed to Ginny and Luna sleeping.

"I think they got drunk" Hermione said. Fred laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Well that would explain why your room spells of firewhiskey" Hermione nodded.

Hermione cuddled with Fred and fell asleep with her head on his chest.

"Night Love" Fred Kisses her head and tried to get up but Hermione tightened her grip on his shirt.

He stayed like that and fell asleep shortly.

oOoOoOo

"Why is Fred in Hermiones bed!?" Mrs Weasley shouted at her children.

"She was having a nightmare! I was going to get up and comfort her but then I heard Fred came in. I let him help her out. They fell asleep like that." Ginny explained. "I'm telling you, nothing inappropriate happened. You would've heard me screaming if it did"

George nodded in agreement. "Plus, Fred wouldn't do that this early in their relationship"

"Ok, well go wake him up. We need to give Hermione her breakfast in bed." Mrs Weasley told her children.

"I'll do it Mrs. W" Luna piped in.

"Thank you dear. Make sure he doesn't wale up Hermione though" Luna nodded and disappeared up stairs.

"Gin are you sure nothing happened?" Percy asked.

"You're only asking so mum would try and break them up you git!" George whispered in his ear.

Percy scowled at his brother and left the room.

Fred woke up from someone pushing his arm. "Fred. Fred it's time to wake up. Your mother would like you to come downstairs and let Hermione sleep more" It was Luna.

Fred nodded and tried to get up without Hermione waking up. She tightened her grip again. "Can you get me my pillow form my room?" He asked Luna.

She nodded and went out the room. She came back a minute later with his pillow. She gave it to him. He put in Hermiones arms and slowly got up. He gave her one last kiss on her forehead and followed Luna out of the room.

oOoOoOo

Hermione woke up and found herself cuddling with a pillow. She sniffed the pillow. It was Fred's. But where was he? She remembered he was there last night and that they were cuddling and she fell asleep on him. But where was he?

A panic started kicking throughout her body and she got up and ran towards the door. She ran down the stairs passing Ron. She went to the living room to Fred talking with Harry. She ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

"Mione...?" He held her. Harry gave him a confused look which he returned with worry along with it.

Hermione had her head rested into Fred's neck. "Hermione are you ok?"

"Fred...I-I..." Hermione tried to say. Fred picked her up bridal style.

"Let's go outside." Hermione nodded and let Fred carry her to the lake. He sat her down against the tree but she pulled him with her. She was leaning against him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Fred asked.

Hermione nodded. "I just got scared. I remembered you were there with me last night and then I woke up and had your pillow. I thought something and happened. I got panicked and I came downstairs" She said very quickly.

"Woah, Calm down. I'm okay. Mum just wanted me to let you get some sleep. I got out of your bed but you tried pulling me back. I asked Luna to get me my pillow. I put it in your arms so I could go" Fred explained.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I got so worried" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh don't be sorry! I quite like that you worry a lot about Me" Fred joked. Hermione laughed and gave Fred a kiss on the cheek.

"I worry a lot about you."

"Umm. Sorry to break this up. But mother says breakfast is ready and that she wants you to get back into bed" Percy came out and told them.

"Ok." She Smiled At him. "I'll apparate back in their as though I never left"

Percy nodded and turned to go back inside.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" Fred said when he gave her a hand to get up.

"Thanks"

"Do you want your early birthday gift?" Fred asked.

"Sure"

Fred grinned mischievously, a look that made Hermione love him even more. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Hermione was surprised by this and let out an 'omfph' sound until her lips touched Fred's.

He was kissing her with a passion he hadn't shown before. Hermione put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She started kissing him back with just as much passion as he was showing.

She pulled away gasping for air. She smiled up at him. "That..."

"Was absolutely blissful" Fred finished and winked at her. She giggled and gave him a hug.

"I should go back to my room" Hermione whispered in his chest.

"Yeah, you probably should" Fred Kissed her head. She let go of him and started heading towards the burrow. She turned back to him and gave him one last smile. She then apparated and disappeared.

Fred was grinning like a nutter but didn't care. He was so happy, he could tell this was going to be a great day. He apparated into the kitchen to see everyone except Hermione sitting down.

"Oh, Fred you're here! What was wrong with Hermione this morning?" Mrs Weasley asked looking very worried.

"Oh, she had a panic attack. She thought something happened to me. But other than that she's fine" Fred explained to his mother.

"I think she's more than fine" Ginny whispered quietly but still everyone heard her.

""What do you mean?" Mr Weasley asked his youngest child.

"Oh, come on! Didn't anyone else see it!?" Ginny looked down the table but everyone was giving her a confused look.

"That kiss! I could see it from the window! Charlie you were there too!" Ginny exclaimed.

"OKAY! I think it's time to go upstairs!" Fred said quickly cutting his sister off from talking any longer.

They all started getting breakfast on a tray and putting cards and flowers on it.

**AN: Please like and review! **


End file.
